Concurso Fanon
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¡Comenzó el concurso!...::¿Que pareja ganará?::..
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimer: TDI no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_** Acá ando de vuelta molestandolos :D Ojalá les guste la idea n.n**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos.¡A leer!**

* * *

_Concurso Fanon_

-Holass a todos, aquí les saluda su anfitriona preferida ,Nia Night -Sonríe mientras se señala a sí misma, pero al estudio aparece un rubio ya conocido y se coloca a su lado.

-Y yo soy el co-conductor, Matthew Powers -Se señala a si mismo.

- Y ahora comenzaremos con otro nuevo show que se llama "Concurso Fanon". ¿Y de que va todo esto? Bien, show de que varias parejas fanon...

-Para el que no sepa que es una pareja Fanon le explicare brevemente...Una pareja Fanon es aquella creada por los fans, y en la mayoría de los casos es una "pareja imposible" que se hará posible.

-Gracias por la explicación -Le dice Nia sin darle mucha importancia í que como iba diciendo...Las parejas Fanon favoritas del público serán las que participaran del concurso, y la pareja ganadora ganará un viaje con todo pagado al destino que elijan -Termina de decir alegremente -Y una gran cantidad de dinero extra -De la nada saca muchos billetes de 100 dólares.

-En total serían hasta 12 parejas de IDD, que pueden ser hetero, yaoi o yuri, lo que ustedes prefieran.

-Las deberán votar o elegir por vía Review, o apretando click en el botón verde del centro que dice " Review this Story/Chapter" que se encuentra en la parte baja de la página.

-Y sólo deben decir dos nombres de alguien de IDD, incluyendo a Chris y al Chef Hatchet ¡Y listo! Ya estarán participando -Matt señala a una gran pantalla detrás suyo con todos los nombres de los de IDD.

-Aquí iremos poniendo las parejas que concursarán, cada vez que una sea eliminada, les mostraremos como se hicieron pareja en una especie de Drabble o algo así y algún recuerdito de ella.

-Podrán mandarles preguntas que tendrán que responder, comentarios que ellos escucharán, regalos que si son muy lindos y caros no recibirán porque me lo quedaré, ejem, etc.

-Si algún regalo caro "se pierde misteriosamente" ya saban a quien culpar -Señala a Nia.

-¡Hey! Yo no fui quien se robo la chaqueta del... -Empieza a decir la conductora pero Matt le tapa la boca.

-Jeje, nadie se robo una chaqueta de cuero del shopping -Ríe algo nervioso.

-Ja ¿Ya terminamos con esto? -Pregunta Nia algo cansada a la cámara -Es que todavía tenemos que preparar el Campamento Del Terror...

-Falta algo...Pero no se que es...-Piensa en voz alta Matt.

-Mmmm...¿No será que nos olvidamos de decir que todos participan y que el show será casi semanal?

-No, era más importante que eso...Mmmm...-Empieza a pensar.

-Mmmm...-Nia lo ve y le copia el gesto.

-¡Teniamos visitas en el otro show! -Grita de repente.

-¡Ahhh! Ya nos vamos -Dice mientras toma al rubio del brazo y se lo lleva corriendo.

-Necesitamos a otro par de conductores -Le murmura un hombre alto a una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Si tenemos Raitings altos se quedan, sino llamaremos a ese otro par que vimos -Le contesta extendiéndole la mano.

-Trato hecho -Dicen los dos mientras estrechan sus manos amistosamente.

* * *

_**Holass de nuevo!!! **_**Jeje, ando con otro show :D y me quieren despedir de este...Snif...:(...**

**El tema es que necesito que inscriban a sus parejas fanon preferidas para que concursen, y además necesito que voten si quieren que Nia y Matt se queden como conductores...O si los sustituyo con otros :D**

**Jeje, me voy yendo...**

**Besos!  
=^.^= Nyaaa!**

**¿Dejas un Review?**


	2. ¡Bienvenidas Parejas Fanon!

**Disclaimer: TDI **no **me pertenece, esto lo hago son fines de lucro, bla, bla,bla.**

_**Holass!!!**_** Acá les traigo el segundo cap de Concurso Fanon, see, esta cortisisisimo, pero el otro valdrá la pena ;)**

**Advertencias: **Sólo mira el Raited...Yo nada más digo ;)

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos..¡A leer!**

_

* * *

_

_¡Bienvenidas Parejas Fanons!_

Se ve en el estudio a una rubia con un vestido negro ,escotado, corto y tableado, hablando ,más bien, discutiendo, con un hombre más alto vestido de traje y con lentes oscuros.

-Yo no voy a compartir el programa con esa **** -Habla Nia molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Otro problema con Stacy? -Pregunta Matt con un traje de gala negro entrando al estudio.

-Anastacia va a entrar al show -Gruñe la chica refiriendose a Stacy, cruzándose de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado molesta.

-Ohhh...-Exclama Matt intentando no reirse.

-Pero si Anastacia entra, Austin también- Habla Nia mirando al tipo.

-El tema es que tu no vas a compartir el show con ella -Habla el sujeto mientras se acomoda los lentes de sol.

-¿¡Que no va a ser mio el programa!? -Grita a todo pulmón Nia asombrada y molesta.

-Va a ser de Stacy, Matt y tuyo.

-*******-Murmura mientras pone cara de enojo -Pero yo conduciré, ¿Verdad?

-Si, creo.

-¡Matty! -Habla empalagosamente Stacy, que tiene un vestido color rosa chicle, largo, de una sola manga.

-Si se pelean, quedas despedida -Le dice el tipo a Nia, mientras señala a Stacy colgada del cuello de Matt.

-Uhhhh, me van a despedir antes de que termine el show de seguro -Habla para sí misma mientras camina a agarrar el micrófono.

-Avísanos Tom -Pide Stacy mientras le guiña un ojo al camarógrafo.

-Están en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

-Hola, les habla su amada conductora, Stacy Tennyson, y les presentare el Concurso de Parejas -Dice sonriendo demasiado fingido.

-Ejem- Tocen Nia y Matt haciéndose notar.

-Cof cof Dijiste el nombre mal cof cof -Toce Matt mirando el piso.

-Mira como se hace -Le dice Nia molesta acercándose mientras toma el micrófono y sonríe natural a la cámara -Holass a todos, aquí les habla Nia Night, y aquel -Señala al rubio -Es Matthew Power, y con Anastacia les presentaremos el segundo capítulo de Concurso Fanon- Hace una pose y le da el micrófono a Matt.

-Como no podemos dividir a nadie...-Empieza a decir burlón.

-No nos dejaron -Agrega Nia en voz baja.

-Ni tampoco clonar...-Sigue burlón.

-Deberían probar clonarme a mi, así habría más belleza en este mundo -Dice Stacy tratando de sonar sensual.

-Sisisisi, sigue soñando -Rueda los ojos Nia.

- Acá estarán todas las parejas que participaran, y lamentamos que las "parejas" ya fueran ocupadas, pero como dije, no podemos dividir ni clonar a nadie -Dice Matt señalando una amplia escalera con luces en los escalones.

-Aquí les presentamos a la primera pareja fanon...¡Chris y el Chef Hatchet! -Nombra Nia.

De pronto aparecen bajando los dos juntos, Chris vestido con un traje de gala celeste con negro saludando a todos, y el Chef con un smoking negro bajando serio, y se escuchan gritillos muy bajos para Chris.

-La segunda pareja es... ¡Eva y Tyler! -Nombra Matt.

Tyler aparece con un deportivo rojo y negro tomado de la mano de Eva, viste un vestido largo, suelto strapless en azul oscuro con blanco, el chico por mirarla tropieza y cae, y luego se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Waa, estos son rojo y azul -Ríe Nia, mientras Stacy le quita la planilla.

-Seguimos con...¡Bridgette y Ezekiel! -Nombra Stacy emocionada.

La rubia viste un lindo vestido celeste agua con brillos en la cintura, largo y sin mangas y baja saludando a todos felizmente, mientras el chico trae lentes oscuros ,una campera de cuero, unos converse y unas bermudas arrugadas.

-Seguimos -Dice Nia molesta mientras le saca la tablilla -¡Harold y Beth!

Beth trae puestos lentes de contacto color verde, ya no tiene frenillos ni tiene la media coleta, ahora tiene el cabello largo y lacio, con un precioso vestido rosa pálido con partes blancas, y Harold no tiene los lentes, usa un smoking borra de vino con un lazo rojo.

-Me toca- Dice Matt mientras toma la tablilla.

-Voy a buscar bebida -Dice sonriente mientras se va hacia atrás de cámaras.

-Ahora... ¡Heather y Trent! -Anuncia Matt.

Heather baja con un vestido beige largo con brillos, cortado en un muslo, con escote y de manga larga, y Trent baja con un pantalón de vestir negros, zapatos de cuero, una camisa blanca por afuera del pantalón y una campera de tela negra, con la corbata atada en color tinto, haciendo que el público femenino gritara de emoción, y entre ellas, Nia gritaba.

-Ahora viene... ¡Gwen y Duncan! -Anuncio Stacy cuando el rubio le dio la tablilla

El punk baja vestido con un smoking desarreglado y la corbata sin atar, como si nada, tomado de la mano con la gótica, que tiene puesto un vestido lindo vestido negro de manga larga, por la mitad del muslo y con piedritas azules, ella sonríe y saluda un poco sonrojada, de nuevo se escuchan los gritos de emoción de las chicas, pero esta vez Nia grita más fuerte tomando unas bebidas.

-Ya regrese -Dice mientras trae tres vasos llenos de líquido amarillento -Tomen -Dice dándoles un vaso a cada uno, y luego tomando la tablilla –Ahora, jejeje, seguimos con...jeje, tenemos un trío -Dice sonrojada luego de tomarse el vaso de una -¡¡Es Cody, Noah e Izzy!! -Grita y vuelve a reírse.

Cody baja con un smoking que parece quedarle grande, Noah baja con aire relajado con un smoking y las manos en su bolsillo, e Izzy baja saltando por la escalera con un vestido largo y amplio de abajo color verde manzana, con partes claras y sin mangas.

-¿Que te tomaste ahora? -Le pregunta Matt a Nia tomándola de los hombros.

-Jejejeje, tome esa bebida que me dio ese tipito -Dice señalando un lugar donde no hay nadie.

-jajajaja -Comienza a reírse Stacy sonrojada como Nia.

-*****-Maldice -Se emborracharon -Se pega en la frente con la palma de la mano -Ahora vienen...¡Owen y LeShawna! -Anuncia Matt mientras intenta que Nia no se caiga.

-LeQuisha y Oliver -Canturrea Nia junto a Stacy mientras ambas se abrazan por los hombros.

Owen baja con un pantalón de vestir, la remera con la hoja de Canadá y el saco de tela, mientras saluda contento, y LeShawna baja con un vestido plateado ajustado y escotado con tiritas a los lados.

-Recibamos a la siguiente pareja... ¡Courtney y Justin!

-Jajajajaj-Siguen riendo las chicas al lado de Matt.

Justin baja con un smoking común haciéndose el galán y guiñándole el ojo a todas las chicas que ve, mientras esta tomado de la mano de Courtney, que viste un vestido color caramelo largo y ajustado en la cintura, de manga larga con detalles en el bajo.

-Ahora presentamos a... ¡Geoff y Lindsay! -Anuncia Matt mientras ve a la pareja bajar.

-George y Linda -Vuelven a reír Nia y Stacy, intentando no caerse.

George tiene un pantalón de vestir marrón, unos zapatos oscuros, una camisa beige abierta, un saco de tela beige claro, su sombrero y cadenita de oro de siempre, mientras la rubia saluda a todo el mundo sonriendo, usando un lindo vestido rosa claro largo y escotado, con mangas largas y detalles en violeta.

-Nuestra última pareja no es pareja -Dice Matt serio intentando no perder la paciencia por cierto par de rubias.

-¡Es otro trío! -Grita Stacy cayéndose sentada.

-Jajajajja-Ríe Nia mientras la ve y se apoya en Matt, quedando muy cerca de él.

-Señores y señoras, les presentamos a... ¡Sadie, Katie y Dj! -Gritan las dos chicas riendo.

Sadie baja con el mismo vestido rosa con lunares blanco en la parte de abajo, y Dj tiene un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca por adentro y su gorrita de siempre.

-Bien participantes -Les habla Matt a todas las parejas -Estas dos se emborracharon y no se como si solo tomaron un vaso de no-se-que -Dice señalando a las rubias abrazadas y riendo.

-¿O sea que vinimos hasta aquí y no haremos nada? -Preguntó molesta Heather mientras apretaba la mano de Trent.

-No fue mi culpa que se emborracharan -Se defiende Matt -Pero aquí en el hotel de 5 estrellas tienen habitaciones, les daré las llave de cada cuarto y mañana comenzaremos con el show.

-¿Tiene Jacuzzi Mark? -Pregunta Lindsay mirando todo el lugar.

-Es Matt...Y si tiene Jacuzzi -Le responde intentando levantar a las chicas que se cayeron de nuevo.

-¿Pero dormiremos chicos y chicas separados? -Pregunto Geoff levantándose el sombrero.

-Ustedes tienen 18...

-20 -Corrigen todos al unísono.

-29-Dice Chris serio cruzándose de brazos.

-Ok, el tema es que ya están grandes para saber que hacen o no -Dice intentando parecer maduro Matt.

-Jajajaja, no me hagas reír niño ¿Cuantos años tienes?¿11?¿12? -Empezó a decir burlón Duncan.

-Tengo 17 -Gruño Matt cruzándose de brazos, e ignorando al punk le dio una llave a cada pareja -Esta es la llave de cada habitación, allí no tienen cámaras, así que pueden hacer _cualquier cosa_ -Dice Matt sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Jajajajjaja. Ya se que harán todos de noche -Rió Nia fuertemente, haciendo que más de uno quedara totalmente rojo.

-No le hagan caso, esta borracha -La señala algo nervioso mientras la abraza por los hombros.

-Bien, aquí terminamos la bienvenida al Concurso Fanon, que por culpa de alguien no fue muy agradable -Mira acusadoramente a Nia, y esta lo abraza por la cintura.

-¡Nos vemos en otro capítulo de Campamento Del Drama!- Se despide Stacy.

-¡Tonta! Es Campamento Del Terror -Corrige Nia mientras abraza más a Matt.

-Ah..jeje- Suspira un poco nervioso al ver a la chica así - ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Concurso Fanon! -Se despide Matt nervioso.

* * *

_**Holass de vuelta!!!**_** ¿Que tal quedó?(Mejor no contesten) y perdón por no haber colocado todas las parejas (tenian que estar todos los campistas y no podia repetir personajes, por eso los 2 trios xP)**

**Me tengo que ir...Dejo rápido...**

**Besos!**

**=^.^= Nyaaa!  
¿Dejas un Review? ® :P**


End file.
